La rivalité amoureuse ça fait des dégâts
by Tonny3
Summary: Link et Allen se font une promesse, mais Cross s'en mêle et ça fait des gros trucs pas cool. Crack, léger yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonchour! Bon ben voilà mon premier chapitre!

Disclaimer: les petits gens ne sont pas à moi...ben wai malheureusement...

Attention pour les petits sensibles yaoi (très weight wetcher mais bon...on dit quand même!)

* * *

_Link/Allen_

_Chapitre n°1: __Allen, mon bel Allen dit moi qui a les cheveux les plus doux_

Link et Allen s'étaient fait une promesse pour la St-Valentin, la promesse de ne plus jamais faire des choses avec un autre. C'était un pacte qu'ils avaient fait pour se prouver leur amour, mais seulement Cross qui se promenait innocemment dans le couloir où les deux amants s'étaient promis fidélité avait tout entendu. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit pendant une journée Link pour lui parler. On ne vole pas le disciple de Cross impunément! C'est dans les toilettes que le rouquin trouva le blond, il lui bloqua la sortie et après un silence qu'il avait voulu intimidant, il prit la parole:

-Toi, blondin... Je veux bien que Mon crétin de disciple aille voir ailleurs. Je suis moi-même un peu volage (humhumhum...juste un peu...), mais faire un pacte ça, ce n'est pas permis!

Le blond le regarda avec un air absent, puis il lui sourit et lui répondit:

-Ce pacte ne regarde que moi et Allen. S'il me préfère à vous, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Très bien... Alors, je te propose un défi! Si demain il te fait un compliment sur tes cheveux comme quoi ils sont mieux que les miens j'accepte de te laisser Mon disciple. Si au contraire il ne dit rien et c'est très probable car j'ai les cheveux les plus magnifiques de la congrégation (rien que ça...^^) votre promesse est nulle.

Link n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter ce défi stupide pour pouvoir ressortir des toilettes. Il décida d'attendre la nuit et d'aller voler le shampoing spécial de Cross. Ainsi il était sûr que ses cheveux seraient doux et de gagner, Allen étant généralement plus gentil avec lui qu'avec quiconque. La nuit tombée, il s'embusqua vers la porte de la chambre du maréchal, il sortit vers 23h42 27secondes pour aller chercher une proie dans la nuit. Link rentra alors et chercha le shampoing tant convoité, puis lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé l'objet de sa quête, il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Allen et s'endormit.

Très tôt le matin, le blond sortit discrètement et alla dans les douches. Il vida la bouteille sur son crâne, qu'il avait joli d'ailleurs, et frotta pendant un quart d'heure. Il laissa reposer et se rinça consciencieusement. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la cabine, il se regarda dans le miroir. Et là: oh horreur! Il faillit s'étouffer, il cracha, gonfla comme un ballon et poussa un juron tel que les carreaux des douches se brisèrent. Il avait les cheveux bleus. Un magnifique bleu lapis-lazuli certes, mais bleu ça reste bleu! Méphistophélique personnage, pensa Link en se rendant compte que Cross avait échangé le contenu des bouteilles pour gagner le pari, je vais me venger une fois!

Il resta finalement une demi-heure de plus à reprendre ses esprits, puis décidant que malgré la couleur ses cheveux étaient très doux et qu'il avait donc toutes ses chances, il alla rejoindre Allen pour leur câlin matinal dans le couloir qui menait à un vieux cachot.

Allen vit arriver son amant, ciel (c'est le cas de le dire...XD) mon bien-aimé a les cheveux bleus, pensa-t-il! Il se marra pendant une dizaine de minutes, se tordant, tapant les pieds par terre et faisant des têtes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Link excédé par cet affront lui ferma le clapet par un:

-T'as les cheveux blancs, merde arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!

Suite à cette magnifique réplique Allen la mit sous sourdine et ils purent enfin faire leur câlin matinal. Link pour cette occasion avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et son jeune ami les lui caressa tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Le maudit lui dit alors tout doucement à l'oreille d'une manière sensuelle:

-Tu as des cheveux vraiment superbes... C'est les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu...

Link lui sourit d'un air gêné et l'embrassa de plus belle. Cross qui s'était mis en tenue de camouflage (style il s'était caché dans un pot de fleur...) pour pouvoir suivre le couple tranquillement failli cracher tout le vin qu'il buvait, mais comme la proie qu'il traquait depuis plusieurs nuits passa par là sans prendre attention à ce qui l'entourait, le roux décida que pour cette fois il allait passer l'éponge (surtout que ça l'arrangeait...) et qu'il allait retourner à ses activités. Il suivit donc le malheureux petit personnage qui se doutait de rien et surtout pas du fait qu'un pot de fleur géant le suivait pour pouvoir à la première occasion lui sauter dessus et l'emmener dans son repaire pour pouvoir, je ne vous le cache pas, profiter de son jeune corps.

_BONUS_

Cross partit donc à la suite de l'ombre qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Elle était rapide, mais on sentait une certaine lourdeur dans ses pas due à la fatigue. Au moment où Cross allait sauter, littéralement, sur sa victime, le cuisinier surgit de nulle part et s'écria :

-Reever-san ! Attend mouaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Celui-ci s'arrêta et ils partirent ensemble vers la cantine… Non décidément ce n'était pas le jour de Cross…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir!voilà le deuxième chapitre!bon d'accord c'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais, c'est du crack quoi! un grand merci à Saki-chan pour ses corrections!(dur dur de me corriger...^^)

Et pis ben oui il est court mais, ben... il y en aura un autre dans pas longtemps donc on dira que ça compense! J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir!

Disclaimer: ben les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais!ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino!

* * *

_Chapitre n°2: La vengeance de Link ou pas _

Un beau jour, Cross s'était endormit près d'une mare aux canards (oui, il y a une mare aux canards là-bas!et j'ai des preuves!). Link l'observait depuis une fenêtre du bâtiment de l'ordre noir tout en mangeant des gâteaux (comme au cinoch!). Comme il était concentré sur son plan de vengeance à l'encontre du rouquin, il ne faisait pas attention à comment il mangeait et donc il avait mis pleins de miettes partout et s'était fait un maquillage au chocolat. Allen arriva derrière lui silencieusement et entoura la taille avec ses bras tout en lui léchant les joues avidement.

-Que regardes-tu? Susurra Allen à son oreille.

-Mmmh, répondit évasivement le blond.

Ses cheveux avaient enfin repris leur couleur naturelle mais, Link gardait un arrière-goût d'amertume malgré toutes les coch... gourmandises qu'il avait englouties. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant, lui fit un sourire mystérieux et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa victime.

Le soleil était chaud mais agréable, il y avait une légère brise qui caressa le visage de Link pendant qu'il s'avançait furtivement en direction du bel endormi. Le blond avait décidé qu'il profiterait du sommeil du roux pour pouvoir venger sa belle toison dorée de l'affront commis par le maréchal : il avait pris un stylo indélébile et s'était entrainé pendant de nombreuses nuits à cette seule fin. Il se pencha sur le visage de son rival et lui dessina rapidement et avec précision des moustaches de chat. Cependant, le maréchal sentant un truc bizarre sur ses magnifiques joues se releva d'une manière très violente, surprenant le jeune homme qui recula et tomba dans la mare.

Link trouvant que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule plongea sous l'eau pour éviter le courroux de Cross même si c'est ses cheveux qui sont roux. Il réussit à se cacher sous un conglomérat de nénuphar, mais l'eau ne lui épargna point le juron que l'homme beugla, presque avec classe, lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans l'eau.

En effet, les oreilles de Link si délicates, furent si choquées qu'il entendit pendant trois jours uniquement des carillons, l'empêchant tout contact avec l'extérieur. Même lorsque Leverrier avec son sale caractère légendaire lui gueula dessus parce qu'il y avait une tache bien étrange sur le dossier que Link lui avait rendu, le blond garda un sourire niais à la limite de l'insolence !

Malgré tout, le plan de Link avait fonctionné. Cross du attendre le milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre sans être vu. Il n'eut malheureusement pas de chance car il croisa Reever qui lui fit une drôle de tête et partit en se foutant de sa gueule. Cross le suivit discrètement pour voir où il allait et aussi le faire taire. Il s'arrêta cependant dans son élan (ou son wapiti) lorsqu'il le vit rentrer dans la chambre de l'intendant sans frapper. Finalement, le maréchal décida d'abandonner et d'aller juste se laver la figure.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Je ne suis pas si mal en fait avec des moustaches de chat… dit-il à haute voix. Juste pas très viril… question d'habitude.

Il se mit à frotter très fort mais, il devait avouer que c'était un bon stylo que son agresseur avait utilisé. Il décida de finalement prendre une douche mais se souvint que la sienne s'était cassée pour une raison inavouable. Il alla donc dans les douches communes et là : malheur !

Sokaro était vautré par terre, ivre en train de se fendre la gueule tout seul. Lorsqu'il vit son collègue maréchal, le mexicain se mit à rire de plus belle en lui disant :

-Alors mon chaton comment ça va !

-Mieux que toi, répondit Cross narquoisement. Tu n'es pas dans un très bel état dis-moi !

-En effet ! Mais au moins je n'ai pas des moustaches de chat moi ! Tu devrais les montrer à Tiedoll, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera !

Le roux s'immobilisa de frayeur, car on ne peut faire que ça lorsqu'on entend le nom de Tiedoll et le regarda avec un air inquiet.

-Tu ne vas pas l'appeler dit moi ? demanda Cross.

-Non, t'inquiète, je plaisantais… répondit l'ivrogne… TIEDOLL VIENS LÀ !

Et paf, l'artiste arriva d'un coup comme par magie. Cross s'enfuit mais il faut dire que le petit vieux courrait vite. Une course endiablée s'engagea entre les deux maréchaux, Sokaro aurait bien supporté l'un ou l'autre mais, il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée, un grand filet de bave pendant à ses lèvres. Le rouquin gagna, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Il décida d'utiliser à son grand regret un peu de vin pour faire partir les petites moustaches.

Nous sommes donc à égalité entre Link et Cross….mais rien n'est encore joué !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Voilà le troisième chapitre! Toujours merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui fait un magnifique travail! En espérant que vous apprécierez mon travail, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre donc courage c'est bientôt fini les conneries!

Disclaimer: D-Gray Man n'est toujours et encore pas à moi! Mais, je dois avouer que les stupidités que les personnages vivent, sont bien de moi...^^

* * *

_Chapitre n°3: L'arme secrète de Cross_

Le Maréchal Cross était tranquillement en train de manger au réfectoire lorsqu'il trouva la vengeance de la vengeance. Il avait en effet trouvé le coup des moustaches de chat assez limite à cause de la perfidie de l'attaque lors de sa sieste. Plus il y pensait plus il trouvait que ça ne se faisait pas, question de principe. _C'est bien un coup de mon crétin de di__sciple d'avoir un amant aussi lâche__, _pensa-t-il. Il commença à observer les tables avec un regard terrifiant. Quelques tables plus loin se trouvait Lavi et Kanda, le borgne donnant à manger à l'autre qu'il avait soigneusement ficelécomme un gigot. Il se moquait allégrement de l'autre jeune homme qui rougissait dangereusement au point de fusion jusqu'au moment où le Japonais se libéra et le poursuivit avec son mûgen activé tout en lui criant des « reviens ici lapin de malheur que je te cuisine! » ou des « viens là borgne que je t'égalise les yeux! ».

-Non, marmonna Cross, ils sont déjà pris ces deux-là.

Il décida de passer à la section scientifique, ne voyant pas d'autres amants possibles qui soient plus potables que Link, il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Hinhinhin, rigola-t-il jusqu'à sa destination provoquant la fuite des traqueurs qui avaient le malheur de le croiser.

Lorsqu'il passa la tête par la porte des laboratoires, il aperçut un spectacle assez divertissant qui prit fin lorsqu'il se prit deux livres dans la face parce que Johnny et 65 ne savaient pas aussi bien viser que Reever qui lui venait d'assommer l'Intendant avec une Encyclopédie. Le rouquin obtint de l'Australien la permission de s'entretenir avec Komui tant qu'il ne le laissait pas s'échapper et qu'il évitait de le déranger dans son travail. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière Cross, le Chinois sursauta et il essaya bien de s'extirper de la chaise dans laquelle son commandant l'avait ligoté. Le roux commença à exposer son problème à l'Intendant avec un ton morne mais il eut vite l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Komui, j'ai comme qui dirait quelque chose qui me chagrine un tantinet.

-Tu as donc besoin de mon aide! Mais, vois-tu dans la position dans laquelle je suis, il me sera bien difficile de faire quoique ce soit... C'est regrettable...

-Si je te libère, tu m'aiderais?

-Oh oui! S'écria le Chinois avec un grand sourire, il aurait même sautillé de joie, s'il avait pu.

-Bien...

Les deux compères discutèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, s'esclaffant, rigolant comme des psychopathes, s'étouffant,… Cross sortit satisfait de lui, oubliant son allié qui malgré sa voix très portante n'arriva pas à le faire revenir et fut malheureusement obligé de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de caféine dans le sang, mais là il devint incontrôlable et la décence m'oblige de passer sous silence de nombreux détails pouvant choquer même les plus aguerris d'entre vous.

Le Maréchal passa juste dans une des réserves sous le regard quelque peu inquiet des scientifiques qui se méfiaient. Il en ressortit vivant, étonnamment, avec une petite fiole qu'il balançait dans les airs avec un sourire en coin. Il était très possible qu'elle serait la cause de beaucoup de problèmes pour une certaine personne.

Link et Allen avaient décidé de passer un après-midi tranquille, loin du regard des autres et surtout où ils pourraient prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient donc sortis de la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour aller boire un café en ville. Ils s'étaient finalement peu attardé et avaient préféré aller dans un parc où personne ne s'aventurerait parce qu'il était sinistre. Nos deux amants s'étaient assis sur un banc, le blond prenant l'autre contre lui non sans rougir un peu. Le temps était frais, mais le soleil réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Le Maudit commença à embrasser son ainé dans le cou, accroissant le malaise de celui-ci qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'afficher en public, préférant l'intimité d'une chambre. Il ne put, cependant pas refuser le doux baiser que lui offrait Allen. Il l'approfondit, goûtant la douceur de la bouche de son cadet et sa chaleur.

Cross qui les avait suivis avec toute la discrétion qui s'impose, regardait les deux amoureux du haut de son sapin. Etant juste en-dessus d'eux, il dévissa le bouchon de la petite bouteille et versa le contenu juste sur le crâne du blond. Il y eut un « proutch » sonore avec une épaisse fumée multi-couleur puis, après que le rouquin se soit enfui avec grâce, rapidité et surtout silencieusement, Allen put enfin voir son amant.

-Link… Tu es…

-Quoi ? demanda le crow un peu excédé par cette attaque qui les avait coupés dans un bon moment en amoureux.

-Tu es…

Le Maudit ne trouvait pas ses mots et c'était tout à fait compréhensible car Link Howard, crow, petit-ami d'Allen Walker, vivait ses premiers instants en homme gâteaux. Il avait maintenant des cheveux en guimauve, sa peau en un cake moelleux, les yeux en chantilly avec des petites pâtes de fruits pour ses iris. Ses habits étaient resté les même, mais lorsqu'il parla se fut avec une voix mielleuse et sucrée.

-Que-ce qu'il y a bon sang ?

-Euh… Link, tu es…un gâteau…

-QUOI ?

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es à croquer ! tenta de dédramatiser le blandinet.

-Tu trouves ça rassurant ? demandait l'homme-gâteau.

Cross qui s'était caché un peu plus loin vit la scène avec délectation non seulement parce que les deux hommes se disputaient, mais aussi il devait l'avouer un Link-gâteau ça avait l'air bon. Il regarda la bouteille et il remarqua qu'il restait un tout petit fond de la potion. Il la rendrait à Komui, il était sûr que ce fou dangereux en aurait l'utilité une fois ou l'autre. Le Maréchal retourna à la congrégation de l'ombre tout en rigolant intérieurement : il avait eu sa vengeance.

Allen avait réussi à calmer Link et lui posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça finisse mal, il ne voulait pas donner raison à son maître. Il aimait le blond plus que tout et même s'il devait se battre contre son maître, il resterait avec lui.

-Link, commença Allen. Viens, il faut qu'on parle à Komui puis à mon Maître.

L'autre le regarda avec étonnement, mais le suivit. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Allen même s'il ne le montrait pas devant tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent à la Congrégation, Link avait un peu peur d'entrer même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer parce qu'il savait que tout le monde se foutrait de sa gueule mais cette fois encore il emboita le pas d'Allen. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la section scientifique, ils découvrirent les corps des scientifiques morts de fatigue qui ronflaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres sauf Reever qui, les pieds dans des gobelets de soda continuait de travailler. Lorsque l'exorciste et le crow s'approchèrent plus ils remarquèrent que même le commandant dormait… seulement qu'il avait un peu plus de tenue que les autres.

-Mouahahahahaha !Allen, Link admirez mon œuvre ! Le plus puissant somnifère jamais créé ! Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant trois jours ! cria Komui.

-N'est-ce pas anti-productif tout ça ? demanda Link.

-Non, ils ne voulaient pas aller dormir. Je pense à leurs santés, moi !

Komui prit enfin la peine de descendre du bureau sur lequel il s'était posté pour admirer le résultat de son « œuvre ». Il remarqua le fait que Link était une pâtisserie ambulante et lui demanda alors avec un ton imitant presque l'innocence :

-Qui est le génie qui a fait ça ?

-Devinez, répondirent les deux hommes avec une aura quelque peu inquiétante.

-Mmmh…Je ne vois pas…Que me voulez-vous ?

-On voudrait un antidote tiens, répondit le blond avec espoir et agacement.

-Mmmh…En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui a la recette et donc je ne peux pas faire un antidote… Il faudrait sans doute demander à Reever…

L'Intendant se mit à la dure tâche de réveiller le commandant avec une autre potion qui devait annuler les effets du super-méga-somnifère. Mais bien entendu lorsque l'Australien se réveilla, il avait un air d'un zombie affamé qui après avoir regardé Link d'une manière perplexe, décida de lui sauter dessus pour le bouffer. La victime remarquant le comportement alarmant du scientifique, se réfugia derrière Allen qui se fit violemment mordre au bras. Komui le saisit par la taille et lui enfourna le donut qui servait de quatre heure à Allen pour le stopper, il dut cependant sacrifier trois éclairs au chocolat gardés pour les quatre heures et quart de l'exorciste. Le monstre se calma et reprit ses esprits, mais il poursuivit son supérieur pour le faire travailler et lui apprendre à endormir tous les scientifiques. Lorsque tout fut revenu à la normale, le Commandant accepta d'aider Komui à faire un antidote. Et c'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, cinq explosions et huit échecs, Link retrouva son apparence normale.

Allen et son amant purent quitter les deux scientifiques et décidèrent d'aller parler avec Cross…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir!Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre comme prévu!(tout ce passe comme je l'avais prévu, Mouahahahaha!) J'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire même si les chapitres n'étaient point très longs! Vous en faites pas, ou faites vous en comme vous voulez, mais j'ai encore une fic sur DGM dans ma petite tête! Donc A bientôt et profitez de ce dernier chapitre!

Disclaimer: Toujours le même, mais ça m'amuse de le mettre, donc rien est à moi!

* * *

_Chapitre n°4 : __Et finalement tout se termina _

Link et Allen allèrent donc trouver le Maréchal dont ils avaient entendu qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque par Sokaro, mais l'information ne devait pas être très fiable car aussitôt après avoir tourné dans la direction indiquée par le Mexicain, ils entendirent son rire. Ils avaient pourtant continué à marcher et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils découvrirent que la salle était particulièrement mal rangée. Et là, une montagne effrayante de livre leur arriva dessus tel un tsunami, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient certaine une expérience pour éviter les gros trucs pas cool, je parle des akumas évidemment, et ce fut non sans surprise qu'ils virent Lavi qui tentait désespérément de faire le travail donné par son pas si ancêtre que ça. Ils le laissèrent donc à ses problèmes et ressortirent sous les appels à l'aide du bookman junior qui devait étouffer joyeusement.

Ils croisèrent Chaoji qui recherchait Kanda pour aller s'entrainer et qui, par chance, les renseigna par rapport à la situation géographique de Cross car il lui avait défoncé la gueule en ouvrant la porte des bains alors qu'il allait chercher d'autres savons parce qu'il refusait d'utiliser ceux que Komui avait mis à disposition. Ils avaient en effet une odeur de bonbon et de soda pour une raison que nous ignorons. Bref, après avoir laissé le monstre partir chercher le Japonais, les deux hommes approchèrent des bains, tremblant comme des feuilles et ouvrirent la porte lentement, craignant la suite…

Ils entrèrent dans l'eau après avoir enlevé leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent dans la direction de leur ainé.

-Bonjour cher Maître, commença Allen.

Il détailla son Maître en attendant une réponse, il sirotait un bon verre de vin les ignorant royalement. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son torse, la vapeur rendait son image floue, mais Allen savait bien que le sourire qui tirait les traits du Maréchal n'était pas très prometteur et tout le reste de son comportement leurs faisait comprendre qu'ils allaient manger grave.

-Alors… Parlez… Ordonna Cross avec une voix rauque.

-Maître, vous devriez cesser de vous conduire ainsi envers Link et moi, entama bravement Allen.

-En gros, arrêter de nous pourrir la vie, acheva Link.

Le roux le regarda surpris. _Finalem_ent, pensa-t-il, _Link n'était peut-être pas autant mauvais pour mon disciple. _Bien sûr, Marian Cross n'allait pas l'avouer aussi facilement, il fallait y mettre les formes, style c'est un E-N-O-R-M-E honneur qu'il leurs faisait de les laisser ensemble. Bref, pendant que ses deux cadets attendaient impatiemment de fumer le calumet de la paix, ils fumaient déjà les vapeurs bizarres des produits à Komui ce qui est déjà suffisant, le Maréchal faisant mine de réfléchir. Les minutes passaient puis, les heures puis,… enfin bref Cross s'éclaircit la gorge et commença un long monologue dont voilà le contenu :

-Cher disciple c'est avec peine que je dois me résoudre à te faire confiance pour ton avenir que tu prends dès maintenant et pour toujours en main. S'il arrive et il arrivera que ce personnage, en qui tu places tout ton amour et ta fidélité, te quitte il ne faudra pas venir pleurer toutes les larmes de ton petit corps vers moi parce que je t'aurai. Quand à toi, petit cafard avec une prise électrique sur le front, sache que même si je vous laisse tranquille je ne suis point très enchanté de t'avoir pour « gendre » parce qu'en effet tu es mon « gendre » puisque c'est moi qui m'occupe d'Allen. Il me faut, avant que vous me laissiez profiter de mon bain, vous dire que c'est un grand honneur que je vous accorde là et que je peux à tout moment revenir sur ma décision parce que c'est moi le Maître et que je fais ce que je veux, mais étant donné qu'il y a pleins d'autres personnes plus drôles que vous à embêter à la Congrégation j'accepte momentanément d'arrêter de vous faire des taquineries.

Cependant, lorsque Allen et Link quittèrent le bain, le rouquin ne se refusa pas un petit plaisir et laissa des savons made in Section Scientifique dans leurs pieds ce qui les gêna un peu. Les deux amants allèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, se couchèrent dans le lit d'Allen qui était plus confortable et le blond prit le Maudit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Ils pouvaient enfin être tranquilles, juste les deux. Le plus jeune mit fin au baiser, il regarda l'autre dans les yeux y lisant une telle passion et un tel amour qu'il se laissa faire lorsque Link l'allongea tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. Ils passèrent une agréable nuit ensemble et s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts, ils vivent encore !

Fin


End file.
